Complicated
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Songfic. Joeys POV at the start. Its a JoeyMai one too! Mai hangs out with a bunch of snobs but when she's forced to choose between them and her crush she finds a creative way to kill two birds with one stone.


Yami D_AU: *Halo over head* D_AU's sick so she left me in charge! She doesn't own Yugioh or the songs 'Complicated' and 'Skater boi' that belongs to Avril Lavinge. And I, Yami D_AU, shall be your loving host today! ^______________^ *Halo is replaced by a tail and horns*  
  
*Signs flashes saying run while you still can! Complimentries of D_AU.*  
  
Complicated.  
  
*~Uh-huh, Life's like this   
Uh-huh, uh-huh That's the way it is   
'Cause life's like this   
Uh-huh, uh-huh That's the way it is.~*  
  
Joey sighed. Just when he thought he had her all figured out she went and totally changed her attitude. He watched the girl laughing and joking as she and her friends ran from the security guards and nicking one of their doughnuts.  
  
He wished she'd make up her mind! Which was the real her? Was it the one he liked or the one he loathed? Kicking a can, he headed back home, head hung low.  
  
*~Chill out, What you yellin' for?   
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be   
You will see.~*  
  
Mai laughed as the guards gave up on finding them as her friends bid her goodbye. The instant they were gone she took off her designer jacket and jewellery and shook her hair out of the ponytail they'd put it in. "Glad that's over with for another day!" She let out an anime sigh. "Man sometimes those snobs are too much for one gal!"  
  
She looked up to see Joey walking away. "Hey! Joey!" She ran after him as fast as she could in high heels.  
  
Joey turned as he heard his name. "Mai?"  
  
"Hey, where you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
Mai looked up at the dark sky. "Looks like rain. Come on, I'll give you a ride."  
  
Joey grinned. "Hey thanks Mai."  
  
*~I like you the way you are   
When we're, driving in your car   
And you're talking to me   
One on one  
But you become...~*  
  
"So Mai, forgive me if dis seems rude but whaddya hang out wit those snobs anyways?"  
  
Mai laughed. "That's hardly considered rude Joseph! But if you must know....I'm keeping a promise I made long ago."  
  
"Really? You promised ta hang out wit snobs? Sounds like a dumb thing ta promise!" Joey crinkled his nose for effect.  
  
Mai laughed. He looked so adorable when he did that. "No Joseph.Those girls...well we used to be great friends back in kindergarten so every saturday we spend it together. Kind of like a pact."  
  
"What a sec. If youse was friends before why didn't yuh stay friends and hang out at school?"  
  
"We just started to stray away I guess. They grew fond of cheerleadering and being preps and I loved duel monsters and being myself not what others expect." She let out a sigh. "But every saturday I play the role of a snob."  
  
"Why don't yuh try ta be yourself around them?"  
  
"I've tried Joey believe me, but all that did was start a fight and we all wanted to keep the pact we made so I just....be someone else." She finished sheepishly.  
  
"Sounds ta me like youse got the short straw!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Mai muttered pulling into Joey's street and stopping outside his house. "Later Jo!"  
  
"Later M!" Joey laughed getting out.  
  
*~Somebody else   
'Round everyone else   
Watchin' your back   
Like you can't relax   
You're tryin' to be cool   
You look like a fool   
To me  
Tell me~*  
  
"OMG!! Mai was that Joey Wheeler you just let out of your car?" Came a disgusted voice.  
  
Mai sighed. "So what if it was Sally?" She defended.  
  
"MAI!" Sally let out a whine. "He's a loser! Why do you hang out with freaks like that when you could be with us? Aren't we your friends anymore?"  
  
Mai bit her lip. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place! She liked hanging out with Joey because she could be herself around him but....then there were these guys, how could she convince them Joey was good?   
  
Wait a minute, that reminds me of a song I know... Mai smiled and grinned up at Sally. "Hey Sals! You know how you wanted me to sing at tonights dance? I think I have just the song!"  
  
*~Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?   
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me  
frustrated   
Life's like this, you   
And you fall and you crawl   
And you break and you take   
What you get and you turn it into   
Honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no~*  
  
"Hey guys, where's Mai?" T'ea asked walking up to Yugi, Tristan and Joey.  
  
"Hanging out wit da snob squad!" Joey scowled pointing over to where the group of girls were sitting laughing and pointing at everyone.  
  
*~You come over unannounced   
Dressed up like you're something else   
Where you are and   
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me   
Laugh out   
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes   
You know   
You're not fooling anyone   
When you become.~*  
  
"I don't get it, she said we were coming together as a group! Doesn't she like us anymore?" Yugi asked hurt.  
  
"I'm sure that's not the case Yugi! Mai's our friend she wouldn't do that!" T'ea said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"You're right T'ea!" Yugi agreed happily.  
  
Joey nodded, still scowling. Mai was wearing a suede jacket that went halfway down her thighs with her usual white top and a black mini skirt with high heeled sandals.  
  
Her friends were pointing at him wrinkling their noses at his baggy jeans and green jacket. Joey turned his back on them scowling deeper.  
  
"Hey lighten up Jo!" Tristan said. "At least your not wearing what Mai is."  
  
"And I sure hope that he never does either!" Bakura muttered.  
  
Joey couldn't help but snigger as one of Mai's friends fell trying to walk in heels. "Serves ya right!"  
  
"Joey! That's not nice!" T'ea scolded. "Ok they're total bitches but still....why am I defending them? Come on Yugi let's dance!"  
  
Mai struggled to help her up in her tight short skirt and ended up calling a jock over to do it for her and stalked off somewhere.  
  
*~Somebody else   
'Round everyone else   
Watchin' your back   
Like you can't relax   
Tryin' to be cool   
You look like a fool   
To me...  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?   
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated   
Life's like this, you   
And you fall and you crawl   
And you break and you take   
What you get and you turn it into   
Honesty   
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it~*  
  
Joey stood leaning against the wall near the stage watching everyone dancing. Bakura and Tristan had disappeared with Serentity and one of her friends, leaving Joey to wonder what was going on with Tristan and his baby sister....  
  
"Playing the wallflower Wheeler?"  
  
Joey scowled. "Whaddya want Sally?"  
  
"I wanna know how you manage to make Mai pity you so much she'll ignore us!" Sally glared. "Mai's our friend and I won't let her end up with a loser like you!"  
  
"Yea well, it all depends on yer definition of loser there Sals!" Joey said looking away. "Now if yer don't mind I wanna watch the dance." Mai doesn't really pity me does she?  
  
Sally 'humph'ed and stalked off backstage. "Are you ready Mai?"  
  
Mai looked up from her seat. "Yea, I've memorized the song I'm singing and the guys know the tune so we're rearing to go!"  
  
"Great! You're on!"  
  
*~No, no, no...   
Chill out,   
What you yellin' for?   
Lay back, it's all been done before   
And if you could let it be   
You will see~*  
  
Mai walked to the center of the stage. She couldn't remember being this nervous in her entire life. She only hoped the results were what she expected....  
  
"Mai's singing? I didn't know she could sing!" Tristan commented walking up to Joey with Yugi, T'ea, Bakura, Serentiy and her friend.  
  
Joey merely grunted in response. He had known, he'd heard her sing before and she was good.  
  
"Are you ok big brother?" Serentity asked noting the distant look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine sis, don't ya worry about me."  
  
"If she doesn't whose going to stop you from doing something stupid?" Tristan asked laughing.  
  
"Laugh it up needle head! I'll take that as a compliment!" Joey said stalking off to the other side of the gym.  
  
"I am NOT a needle head!"  
  
*~Somebody else   
'Round everyone else   
You're watchin' your back   
Like you can't relax   
You're tryin' to be cool   
You look like a fool   
To me, to me.~*  
  
"Hey everyone!" Mai called. "Tonight I'm singing a song I wrote called 'Skater Boi' and it goes out to my friends, partically one special friend..." Mai winked at T'ea who gave her the thumbs up and took a deep breath as the boys started the intro.  
  
"He was a boy, She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up their nose and they had a problem with his baggy clothes."  
  
Sally gapped furiously at her friend. How dare she! She was subtly humiliating all of them! All because of that Wheeler loser...  
  
"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her! She had a pretty face but her head was up in space! She needed to come back down to earthhhhhhh!"  
  
Joey watched her opened mouthed. What was she up to this time?  
  
"Five years from now she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on TV guess who she sees. Skater Boi rocking up MTV. She calls up her friends they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the ground looks up the man that she turned downnnnnn!" Mai knelt down on stage winking at Joey who was listening with rapt attention.  
  
"Is she singing this..fer me?"  
  
"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her, now he's a super star slamming on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her, now he's a super star slamming on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worthhhhhhhhh?" She pointed directly at Sally who flushed furiously.  
  
"Sals! Do something! She's wrecking us!" One of her friends wailed.  
  
"Mai! What are you doing?" Sally hissed.  
  
"Sorry girl but you missed out! Well tough luck that boys mine now! We are more that just good friends. This is how the story ends!" Mai waved mockingly to the audience. "Too bad that you couldn't see! See the man that boy could be! There is more than meets the eye! I see the soul that is inside!" Mai smiled at the enthusiastic cheers and took another breath.   
  
"He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?" She rolled her eyes for effect. "We are in love. haven't you heard?" She raised her arms in mock disbelief with a shocked expression on her face. The crowd whooped. She grinned. "How we rock each others world! I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy! I'll be back stage after the show! I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know! I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy I'll be back stage after the show." She looked over at Joey winking. "I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl I used to knowwwwwwww!!" [yea yea I know its 'a girl YOU used to know' but its my fic!] Mai stuck her hand up in the air in what was known as the 'skaters sign' and waved smiling. "Thank you!" She walked offstage towards her dressing room.  
  
"Mai Valentine! What was that about?" Sally marched up furiuosly.  
  
"That was about ME being MYself and not your shadow Sally!" Mai replied cooly, Sally halted shocked. "I'm sorry Sally but I'm tired of being something I'm not! From now on you either accpet me for who I am inside or else forget we were ever friends!"  
  
"Mai." Sally looked upset. "You're still my friend now come on!" She brightened up. "That was one hell of a stunt you pulled you almost had me there!"  
  
Mai shook her head. "It's no joke Sally! I just need to be myself and to do that I can't be like you! I'm sorry, you'll always be my friend but we have different interests. It's time to stop kidding around and face facts. We're not as close as we thought! Goodbye Sally." Mai turned and fled to her room teary eyed leaving Sally to do her imitation of a goldfish for noone.  
  
Mai closed the door to her room and leant against it sighing.  
  
"Well.. youse sure is one heck of a gurl to figure out M. I still can't tell which one is you though. You're so complicated my brain hurts just thinking about trying ta figuring yer out!" Joey stepped out of the shadows grinning.  
  
Mai laughed. "Yea, I guess I have been playing the role of a pretender huh?"  
  
"Nice song. You did great!"  
  
"Thanks, it was T'ea who encouraged me to write in the first place." A knock at the door sounded and an business looking guy entered. "Miss Valentine? I'm from Tony's music company and I'd like to sign you up for a record deal!"  
  
Mai gasped. "What? Uh... sure!"  
  
"Great, we'll see you at the studio nine oclock sharp!" He walked out swiflty, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Whoo! Alright Mai! Way ta go!" Joey picked her up and spun her around both cheering. Abruptly he stopped spinning her around and kissed her full on.  
  
"J-oey?" Mai gasped when he broke off.  
  
"What? Ya think I too stupid ta know whose dat song was for? I'm no peabrain! I figured it out!" Joey grinned at her shocked look. "And fer da record I love ya too!"  
  
"hhmmm..record, I wonder how many records I'll make?"  
  
"MAI!"  
  
"Kidding Jo!"  
  
"Whatever M! Ya hoit muh feelings ya have to make it up ta me now!"  
  
"Alright." Mai grinned and kissed him.  
  
*~Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?   
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated   
Life's like this, you   
And you fall and you crawl   
And you break and you take   
What you get and you turn it into   
Honesty   
Promise me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it   
No, no.  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?   
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated   
Life's like this, you   
And you fall and you crawl   
And you break and you take   
What you get and you turn it into   
Honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it.   
No, no, no.~*  
  
***Whatcha think? Cute? Super Kaiwaii even?  
  
Yami D_AU: I wouldn't go that far! 


End file.
